Great King Gazillion
is the true leader of Serpent. History He was the real creator who possessed a black armor. He was the best friend of Sensei Takatora, thousands of years ago. However, he was ansious for glory and power obtained only by black energy and betrayal. He ended up betraying him and separating the Ninjitsu into Jafrujitsu led by Takatora and Kurojitsu led by him until Takatora used the Sinning Spell to seal him away. he was condemned to be trapped in the Sinning Room inside Kurodojo, secretly hidden for eternity. However, he could be granted with 1 wish (except the domination of the world). He wished for a rencarnation called Godfather, who he instructed to lead his empire. He also told Godfather to use the Sinning Room to break his curse by capturing 7 sinners each commiting one of the lethals: Greed - Anger - Jealousy - Hog - Pride - Spite - Slothyness. Once that all the sinners were captured, using the Dojo Keys (Sun and Moon), he could summon him from the totem at the room's center. In Episode 48, Godfather merged the only sinners left: Lodenma and Hericu into Hell Voorlax. This made the sinning energy double itself ten times making the mass enough to revive him with the words: khanad lae labiab. ''He resurfaced as a giant condensation of darkness held together by a core point. As he used the power of '''Smag '''to turn people everywhere into sinners, he gained more power. He faced Jafru-Great ShogunKing defeating it in seconds and unabling it by sucking all its power. It turned into a complete solid armorlike warrior in Episode 49. He reduced his own size and appeared in all the electronic devices announcing the convertion of everyone into his forced minions. This would allow him to make the planet surrender to his will. He planned to use the Wedges into which his fallen servants had turned into. He just had to make Godfather into the fifth. He destroyed him by using a 1000 volt electric shot toward his heart. This made Godfather pulverize by the sunheat in front of the Jafruenger. He turned into the final wedge and was planted in the middle of the land. Then, he created dark magic from 5 fingers and flahed beams of darkness to every wedge (one in Japan, Antarctic, France, U.S.A., and Africa). Each began spinning and releasing a red mist which turned every continent into a sinning population. Chaos ruled. Because of a shield protection ability, the Jafruengers didn't turn to sinners. However, they had none ally to support on. They hid in the Warriors' Tomb and planned an attack against Gazillion, who had sent every person in the world the order to trap them. However, the ancient code in the Serpent Tomb revealed itself in Japanese saying: ''A bond that is eternal is a power capable of eternaly surpassing sinning. Later on, they were brought to Gazillion by their possessed friends. He threw his conversion red mist (smag) to them. However, since they realized everything and had their bond restored, no effect happened. They had a fight inside Kurodojo until it was destroyed by the impacts. In the area around the destroyed dojo, the Jafruengers in normal mode used their katanas and weakened Gazillion. Then using the Ninjitsu Cannyon three times they were able to bring out all the energy and souls he drained. This returned everything back to normal. He was finally defeated by a single super slash with JafruRed's katana sword using the six's full energy.